


Why Pick One?

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Spin the Bottle, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and friends are playing Spin the Bottle and when it lands between Tony and Bruce, she decides that two are better than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Pick One?

Darcy lifted the beer to her lips, watching her friends. She’d always heard that college was the home of poor life choices, but this seemed like one of her better choices for how to spend an evening. Jane sat beside her, practically in Thor’s lap as the transfer student leaned against the couch behind him. His brother, Loki, sat beside him, watching the spinning bottle in the middle very carefully. Beside Loki was Steve, then Bruce and Tony, then Clint and Natasha, and finally a senior beside Darcy named Phil. Everyone was happy, and everyone was laughing. The multitude of shawarma sandwiches that they’d ordered earlier were cooling on the table. Considering the bomb threat that had freaked out the entire population of Midgard University earlier, they were all pretty chill.

The bottle stopping spinning, pointing directly at Darcy. Everyone laughed, even Darcy as she leaned forward to kiss Loki, who had originally spun the bottle. It was easier to laugh than to remember when they’d had that one night stand last year. The kiss Loki gave her across the circle was good, a little more than what others had been doing, but Loki had done more shots than the rest and they had history, so Darcy didn’t blame him when he slipped in a little tongue at the end. Despite his other dubious qualities, Loki was a good kisser. Darcy pulled back and spun the bottle, looking at the group around her.

They were lucky to still be there. The bomb had been planted in the basement of the astrophysics labs, the pride of Midgard University. Darcy had been off campus, visiting her parents, when it had blown the building. Jane had been at lunch with Thor, for which Darcy was thankful. There had been only a few people killed, hundreds were injured, and the research being done had been destroyed. Darcy was fairly certain that a massive quantity of alcohol and Thor were the only reasons Jane wasn’t cuddling a smoking silver machine and bawling.

The bottle stopped spinning, and it left Darcy with a dilemma. It was pointed smack in the middle of Tony and Bruce, which was a feat, as there was less than an inch between the couple. They’d been dating since freshman year and Darcy had always thought they were pretty fucking cute. Significantly less cute when they’d been on a three day coffee bender and she had to try to convince them that scones from the coffee shop were not a significant source of _literally any nutrients_.

Tony looked at her and grinned the kind of wicked grin that usually preceded the bending of the laws of nature. Bruce blushed but had an intense sort of look in his eyes. Tony gestured between him and Bruce,

“Alright Darcy, which smoking hot science man are you going to lay one on?” Darcy thought for a second, then shrugged,

“Both.” She crawled across the small circled on her hands and knees and kissed Tony first. She’d intended to have it be a quick thing, not sure how disgusted he was by the idea of kissing a girl. What Darcy didn’t know was that Tony had decided long ago that Darcy Lewis was the one girl he’d go to bat for. Her kiss was polite, which he appreciated, but he pretty quickly decided ‘fuck that’ and deepened the kiss, pulling her tight against him and threaded one hand through her dark hair. The rest of the party whooped and whistled, failing to notice that Bruce didn’t look at all upset with the progression of events and that Tony was still holding Bruce’s hand. Darcy pulled back from Tony, flushed and lips swollen. She turned to Bruce, whose pupils were blown wide and suddenly she had a feeling neither of these guys was 100% opposed to the idea of kissing her. Still, she offered him the same courtesy she’d offered Tony, kissing him politely and letting him take the first step toward something more than polite. He was softer than Tony, who’d been red hot passion. Bruce, still holding hands with Tony, brought the other hand up to cup her cheek. He sucked on her bottom lip and Darcy whimpered, her hands braced on his knees. With a sigh, Darcy pulled back, slowly opening her eyes,

“Wow.” she whispered.

“Wow.” said Bruce.

“Holy shit.” said Tony beside them. The sounds of the room came rushing back to Darcy; she’d forgotten they were at a party and not in a bedroom. She crawled backward and sat back down in her spot, never losing eye contact with Tony and Bruce. Bruce reached forward and spun the bottle, and Darcy had never so badly wanted for it to land on her.


End file.
